


Mulder in the Middle

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: The title says it all, originally published in "eXposure".





	Mulder in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Mulder in the Middle by Rosalita

21 Mar 1998  
Mulder in the Middle  
by Rosalita  
  
Mulder/Skinner/Krycek  
MKRA/MSSS: Absolutely.  
Gossamer: I'll take care of that myself.  
Hey there, hi there, ho there! This little ditty is a completely harmless piece of fluff that was originally published in "eXposure." It has no bearing on reality whatsoever. It takes place some time after an alternate version of Terma. In my universe, Krycek gets himself and Mulder out of the prison, which means Krycek gets to keep both of his arms.   
Disclaimer: Fox Mulder, Alex Krycek, and Walter Skinner belong to Chris Carter and Fox Broadcasting. I'm borrowing them without permission. I promise to return them more or less in the condition I found them.   
Constructive criticism is always welcome at .

* * *

Mulder in the Middle  
by Rosalita

It was a measure of just how terribly bored Fox Mulder was. He was cleaning his apartment. And not just his usual method of moving stuff around and stuffing junk into closets. He cleaned the bathroom, mopped the floors, washed the windows. He even scrubbed the walls. 

It was just his luck that at the same time that Walter was at a week-long conference, his office was being fumigated for roaches. A result of his habit of leaving sunflower seed shells over every inch of his desk, Scully said. Disgusting habit, she also said. So he couldn't even go in and catch up on his paperwork. Even that would be preferable to cleaning his refrigerator. He sighed, thinking about what he could be doing if Walter was here. He shook his head. Better not to think of that unless he wanted to end up in the cold shower. 

Again.

Shuddering in disgust, he began to throw containers of things that were unrecognizable as food into the garbage. Then the fates smiled upon him and the doorbell rang. He went to the door, hoping it was Scully coming to rescue him from this tedium. Or maybe it was Frohike returning a video. Even the Jehovah's Witnesses would be a welcome sight--he could have fun messing with their minds. 

He opened the door hoping it was someone to play with. Anyone. 

Except who it was.

Alex Krycek leaned casually against the door frame with a grin on his face.

"Hi, Mulder," he said, as if these visits were routine. He glanced with distaste at Mulder's dirty, torn sweatshirt and ragged jeans. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mulder questioned as Krycek pushed past him to enter the apartment. He was more than a little surprised to see his former partner. When they had parted ways at the airport in St. Petersburg, it was with the understanding that Krycek would never come back to Washington. What a surprise! Alex Krycek broke a promise. 

Still wearing his insufferable grin, Krycek said, "Is that any way to greet the man who saved your life? Don't you think you owe me a little civility? You'd still be rotting in that Russian gulag if it weren't for me." 

Okay, he had him there. Krycek had gotten them both out of that prison by sucking up to the camp commander and it irked him mightily to be beholden to him. It might have been better to die there than to owe Alex Krycek anything.

His visitor shed his jacket and sat down on Mulder's couch. His reluctant host followed him but remained standing, arms crossed. "Don't get comfortable, you're not staying."

Leaning back on the couch, Krycek put his feet on the coffee table and pulling a folded piece of paper out of his pocket said, "I've got some information for you. This is just a teaser."

He held the paper out to Mulder who didn't move to take it. Krycek and his information would be the death of him someday. He wasn't going to fall for it this time. "The last time you had information for me, I got thrown into a prison cell and had alien worms shoved up my nose. A fate which you, I noticed, were able to avoid. No thanks."

Looking wounded, Krycek said, "You're blaming me for that? As I recall, that was your idea, and I got taken along for the ride. Besides it wasn't all bad, was it? In fact, I remember a few times when it wasn't bad at all."

And there it was. Mulder had wondered how long it would take before Krycek mentioned that they'd had sex in Russia. The first time had been a desperate coupling in the cell when Mulder had been certain they would both be killed. In the woods on the night of their "escape," they'd huddled together for warmth which, of course, led to sex. And then those two incredible days in St. Petersburg. More sex.

Actually, it was those two days that Mulder felt most guilty about. He could explain away the bouts of sex in the cell and in the woods. But St. Petersburg? He didn't know why he'd allowed it to happen. Yes, he did. Alex Krycek was an astounding lover. It was amazing really when you considered what a selfish bastard he was. But when it came to sex, he was giving and eager to please his partner. He seemed to know instinctively what Mulder wanted before he knew it himself.

Mulder should have hauled Krycek back to Washington, but he'd let him go, partly in gratitude and partly so he'd never have to see him again. Since his return, he'd convinced himself that it was all Krycek's fault. That he'd been seduced. That rat bastard had taken advantage of him in a moment of weakness. Well, several moments of weakness. Mulder never would have cheated on his lover under normal circumstances. 

To change the subject, he asked, "So who are you working for this week, Krycek?"

Krycek didn't answer the question; he wasn't giving up his secrets that easily. "The information I have can bring our cigarette-smoking friend down," he cajoled, thrusting the paper at Mulder again. "Him and his cronies. Wouldn't you like that? I know I would."

Geez, Krycek was fluttering his eyelashes. Those long, lush eyelashes. Mulder really hated it when he did that. Mulder backed up, trying to put as much distance between himself and Alex Krycek as possible. The man looked good, he had to admit. His hair had grown since the last time Mulder had seen him. His hair. Why did he always notice his hair? Because it was a deep, rich shade of brown that made his own look mousy by comparison? Or because it looked so sleek and shiny that he wanted to touch it?

Tearing his eyes away and licking his suddenly dry lips, he asked, "Why me?"

Krycek's eyes shone with amusement. He was no doubt aware of his effect on the agent. "Because you have access to resources that are unavailable to me and you want that bastard as much as I do." 

Holding up the paper again and voice turning very serious, he said, "And I want to make peace, Mulder. Maybe this is a start?"

Mulder reluctantly took the paper and plopped down in the armchair. "No guarantees, Krycek." He looked at the paper. Numbers. Rows and rows of numbers. Impatiently he said, "What is this?"

"A code. I've got a partial key in a safe deposit box along with the rest of the document. It should be enough for a cryptographer. Now, are you going to help me or not?"

"Where did you get this and how do I know you're not setting me up again?" Mulder asked although he was sure he wouldn't get an answer.

"I can't tell you and you'll just have to trust me."

Trust him? He might have sex with him but he wasn't going to trust him. The whole thing struck him as ludicrous and he began to laugh. Before he knew it, he was actually howling. He laughed for a very long time.

Wiping his eyes, Mulder regained his composure. Krycek still sat on the couch, looking at him with real interest. 

"I've never seen you laugh before, Mulder. You should do it more often." This was said with such earnestness that Mulder almost believed him.

"I rarely have a reason to." The serious agent once again.

Krycek nodded his understanding. "So?"

He would regret this, he just knew it. "Okay. Where's the rest of it?"

"Not so fast. I'm giving you Cancer Man's head on a platter. What do I get in return?"

Of course, there'd be a catch. "You get to walk out of here and not spend the rest of your life in jail."

"Not enough."

Resignedly, Mulder asked, "What more do you want?"

"You."

One word, just one word, spoken in a low, seductive voice. How could one little word make him so nervous? So . . . hot? Mulder was suddenly aware of how the younger man's t-shirt molded to his broad chest and how his tight black jeans accentuated his groin. Shit. 

"No sale, Krycek." 

He got up and walked toward the door, expecting his unwelcome guest to follow. Follow Krycek did but not to the door. Instead, he advanced on Mulder with determination but no menace. As Krycek closed the distance between them, Mulder backed up, their movements a dance of pure seduction.

It ended when Mulder found his back pressed against the wall. Krycek placed one hand on either side of him, pinning him there loosely. 

He smiled handsomely and said, "C'mon, Mulder, I know you haven't forgotten that night in the cell." He kissed him on the forehead.

"Or the one in the woods." Another kiss landed on the tip of his nose. 

"Or the two in St. Petersburg." This kiss lightly, very lightly touched his lips. Krycek drew back and seeing the permission on Mulder's face, kissed him again, harder. 

Mulder had known he would regret the decision to help Krycek, he just hadn't thought it would be this soon. He knew he should fight what he was feeling. Knew that this was wrong, was stupid, was crazy. He'd known it in Russia but there, he'd been afraid in the cell, running for his life in the woods and grateful in St. Petersburg.

What was his excuse now?

Oh yeah, the way Krycek was kissing him, swirling his tongue in his mouth, possessing it as if it belonged to him. His every touch was an erotic assault on Mulder's body. 

Krycek paused in his exploration and gripping Mulder's hand, led him into the bedroom. Mulder stood uneasily in the middle of the room while Krycek sat on the bed. 

"Take off your clothes for me," Krycek said quietly.

Mulder hesitated; he'd be damned if he was going to put on a show for Alex Krycek. But the hungry look that Krycek was giving him penetrated his chest and sent tingles of pleasure down his stomach to his groin, thickening his cock. Suddenly it was imperative to get his clothes off now. He quickly pulled off his shirt and pants, ignoring Krycek's request to slow down.

Laughing, Krycek crooked his finger and said, "Come here." Mulder moved until he stood between Krycek's spread knees, his cock in the younger man's face. Instead of taking it in his mouth as Mulder had hoped, Krycek surprised him by grabbing him around the waist and rolling him over on to the bed, landing on top of him.

The soft cotton of Krycek's shirt brushed his erect nipples and the rough denim of his jeans rubbed his groin. The combination of sensations, when coupled with Krycek's moist tongue lapping at his throat, made Mulder clutch at Krycek trying for more contact between his naked body and the other man's clothed one. 

But Krycek backed away from him, taking with him his warmth. He undressed teasingly, never taking his eyes off Mulder's. 

"Do you want me?" he asked when he was naked, his desire for Mulder apparent.

Mulder knew he should say no but his body had other ideas and he reached out for Krycek, pulling him down to him and kissing him hard. He was lost and knew it. The best thing that would come of this was that Krycek would take what he wanted and then leave for good. Aware that he was fooling himself, he let his mind go blank and abandoned himself to the pleasure that Krycek was bringing him.

Walter Skinner stepped out of his car in front of Mulder's apartment building and headed up the walk. He'd been able to get out of the conference sooner than expected. Laughing at the memory of his colleagues' repeated question, "What's your hurry, Walter?," he entered the building.

Fox would be so surprised. Skinner had spoken to him on the phone last night but hadn't told him he'd probably be home today. On the plane, he'd occupied himself with plans to keep Mulder in bed for at least the next 24 hours. Thinking about it made his cock twitch in anticipation. He smiled to himself as he took the stairs two at a time. 

Outside Mulder's door, he knocked and waited. No answer. Strange, Mulder's car was in front of the building. Maybe he had gone out for a run or down to the corner store. Skinner used his key to let himself in. The apartment appeared to be empty. *Damn, Mulder, where are you?* He really couldn't wait much longer. As it was now, he was ready to jump the man the minute he came through the door. 

Skinner rocked from foot to foot in eagerness; he couldn't stand this. He'd undress and surprise the hell out of Mulder by being naked in his bed when Mulder came back from his run. Mulder would be sweaty, too. Skinner nearly moaned at the thought and headed for the bedroom. At the door, he was stopped short by an incredible sight.

Mulder was lying on the bed with his head back and eyes closed. His graceful neck was arched and his mouth was open, moaning in a constant cadence. Another man's lips were kissing that elegant throat. Skinner watched the rise and fall of the interloper's firm buttocks as he thrust easily into *his* lover. 

A fury he was barely able to contain gripped him. How could Fox do this to him? He'd been gone less than a week, for God's sake. Couldn't Mulder control himself for that little bit of time? And who the hell was this jerk? Where had Mulder met him? If he was a fellow FBI agent, the A.D. would see to it that he was transferred to the farthest reaches of Alaska. And Fox just might be joining him there. 

In spite of his anger, his arousal remained unabated and tempered his indignation somewhat. He couldn't help noticing how beautiful Fox looked. Passion became him. He was like a sleek, pampered cat, arching gracefully into each stroke, purring in hedonistic abandon. And Fox was in another place. Skinner was always stunned by the ease in which Mulder lost himself in the maelstrom of sex. And it hurt to see another man providing his lover with that intense bliss. His rational mind told him to hold on to his fury but the sight of the two men moving in a rhythm that was as old as humanity and the sound of their throaty moans hardened him. With a will of its own, his hand crept down to touch his groin, attempting to relieve the pressure. The hand stopped when the stranger turned his head slightly toward the door. 

<That's Alex Krycek fucking my Fox.>

Krycek noticed his presence first, his gasp alerting Mulder. Soon, two sets of nearly identical hazel eyes, wide open in shock, were staring at him. Dammit, they really were beautiful together, and he was even more aroused. And he had to admit to having spent most of the night that Krycek was handcuffed on his balcony thinking about the young man.

Krycek, staring pointedly at the burgeoning lump in Skinner's pants, said, "Care to join us?" 

Getting off the bed and walking toward Skinner, he grabbed the surprised older man by the tie and kissed him hard. Skinner first fought the kiss and then surrendered to it. He should be angry but, damn, this kid could kiss. And how often would he get the opportunity to make a fantasy come true? Mulder should love this, it was straight out of one of his videos.

Wrapping his arms around Krycek's naked form, he returned the kiss with equal vigor. His hands began to explore the unfamiliar body before him. Krycek was more muscular than Fox, his body bulkier than his lover's slender build. Looking into Krycek's eyes, he realized that he'd been wrong. They were greener than Mulder's and not as dark, and they held none of the sadness of his lover's eyes. He was beginning to caress the man's chest when he heard Mulder say in a sulky voice:

"Would you two like to be alone?" 

Mulder could not believe this was happening. Walter had walked in on him and Alex Krycek having sex and not only had he not been mad, he was now kissing Krycek with what looked like real enthusiasm. 

The two men stopped kissing and looked at him and then at each other. Krycek slid Skinner's tie from around his neck. They looked at him again like two hungry wolves. It was beginning to scare him a little. Skinner took the tie and walked over to his lover, gently taking both his hands. He then wrapped the tie around Mulder's wrists.

"Hey! Walter, what are you. . . ." He was silenced with a hot, deep kiss. 

"Shhh. It's all right," the A.D. whispered as he drew the younger man's hands over his head and tied them to the railings of the headboard. The first night they'd spent in Mulder's apartment, Skinner had been thrilled to see that he had a brass bed. One of his plans for this weekend had been to introduce a little light bondage into their relationship, he just hadn't known that Alex Krycek would be involved. 

Turning to Krycek, he said, "Keep him occupied while I undress."

Krycek took Skinner's suggestion to heart and moving to the bed, laid down over Mulder and pulled him into a hard and consuming kiss. Mulder was returning it when he felt the bed sink on his right side. His head was gently pulled from under Krycek's and Krycek's lips were replaced with Skinner's. They passed him back and forth like this for some time, taking turns kissing him. 

This kissing thing was nice but he wished they'd move on. The restraint was adding a whole new level to his arousal. If someone didn't touch him soon, he'd die. But he didn't want to ask for it, it would sound too much like begging. 

Ah, bless them, they must be mind readers. 

They traveled in tandem down his body, touching, kissing and licking, Walter's gentle technique contrasting with Krycek's more daring one. Pausing at his nipples, Walter licked while Krycek bit. Then Krycek licked and Skinner bit. All of this without one word passing between them. Were they connected by some kind of weird sexual ESP? The touching stopped and all of the sensations in his body were concentrated on the two small points on his chest. They were killing him. He lifted his hips, hoping the movement would attract their attention so they'd move downward, dammit. But they stayed right where they were, feasting on his nipples. He moaned in frustration and arousal, pulling at his bonds.

Krycek abandoned his nipple and grinning wickedly at Skinner said, "Have you ever met anyone with more sensitive nipples?"

Skinner smiled back at Krycek. "No, I never have." He looked affectionately at his lover who was twisting his hands against the tie, trying to get free. "He wiggles nicely, don't you think?"

"Oh, absolutely. He's a moaner, too. I like that. It really turns me on." 

"Me, too," Skinner growled. Pulling Krycek in for a kiss, he slid a hand down his body to grip the younger man's erection. Krycek did the same for Skinner. On their knees on the bed they kissed and stroked one another, ignoring the helpless, moaning man who lay between them.

Mulder knew this little show was for his benefit. Just one more way to tease him. He watched as his lovers' bodies melded together. He wanted so badly to touch them both. His cock had never been this hard or this neglected. He was ready to scream when Krycek bent to take Walter's erection in his mouth. He watched as Krycek's round lips slide up and down Skinner's shaft. Those bastards were going to come and then leave him like this. Finally undone, he did scream.

"Arrrghh! Damn you, Krycek, you better not make him come."

Both men started and then laughed. Krycek recovered first. "You're hardly in a position to stop me."

He gave up on Krycek, and looked at Walter, using his best puppy dog look. "You guys are killing me. I can't stand it much longer. Please?" Who cares if he was begging? He needed to come. Now. 

"Well, what do you think, Krycek? He did ask nicely."

"Oh, okay, let's give the poor guy what he wants."

Skinner crawled over to Mulder and released his hands from the tie. "On your knees," he said, "turn around and put your hands behind your back."

"What? Oh, come on, Walter." 

"Do it, or Krycek and I will finish each other off and you can hang," Walter playfully threatened. 

By this time, Krycek had moved around in front of Mulder. "It's okay, Mulder. You'll like this," he assured him seductively. 

"Okay, okay," he gave in reluctantly, placing his hands behind his back. "But no more teasing, please."

"No more teasing, Fox. I promise." Skinner gently retied his lover's hands.

Krycek looked insulted. "You let him call you Fox?"

"I don't have much of a choice. He does it whether I like it or not."

"Can I?"

It was Skinner who answered gruffly, "No, you can't. Now, if you're not too busy, there are some condoms and KY in that drawer behind you."

Krycek grinned and reached behind him for the drawer. While Skinner waited, he planted wet kisses on Mulder's neck and stroked his ass. 

Krycek handed the gel and condoms to Skinner and then kissed Mulder while Skinner warmed the jelly in his hands. 

At the first touch of the slick fingers to his anus, Mulder groaned and thrust himself against Krycek's body. Krycek moved himself out of Mulder's range but left his hand to travel gently over his chest. 

"Not yet, " he admonished. 

By now, Skinner's fingers were embedded fully in his ass and were thrusting and twisting against his prostate. With a gasp and a backward thrust of his hips, Mulder complained, "You said no more teasing."

"No, Skinner said no more teasing. I didn't agree to that."

"You bastard, you . . . " His sentence was cut short by his moan as Walter slid his fingers out of him, and he felt his lover's cock snug against the entrance to his body.

Krycek grasped Mulder's hips and held him steady as Skinner pushed slowly inside of him. When Skinner started to thrust, Krycek bent and took Mulder into his mouth. Mulder threw his head back and screamed his pleasure. Two sensations warred for control over his body. One spread warm ecstacy pulsing from his ass, permeating his whole being. The other was localized, centered on his cock, where a soft tongue and sharp teeth were driving him out of his mind. The fact that his hands were tied behind his back and the two men holding him were preventing him from thrusting in either direction was only adding to this dizzying thrill. He wondered how much of his sanity would be intact when this was over. 

He allowed himself to give into the sensations that were overtaking him. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back on Walter's shoulder. Wet kisses were trailed down his throat and he could hear his lover whispering what sounded like "I love you" in his ear. But it was so far away and barely audible over the sounds of the blood speeding through his veins and his own whimpers and moans. 

The sensations intensified as Walter stepped up his thrusts and Krycek's mouth worked his cock with fervor. His body had become so sensitized that he could feel each river of sweat that ran down it. He was sobbing now with need, shaking with it. Something snapped, his whole body stiffened and his mouth opened in a silent scream as the orgasm hit him. He felt as if his soul was being ripped, not unpleasantly, from his body. He could look down on himself, held by the two men who loved him, crying and shaking as his body flew apart and coalesced. Distantly, he heard Walter scream as he, too, was pulled into the fire. 

Krycek's soft, amazed "damn" was the last thing he heard before he drifted away into nothingness. 

He came back to the sounds of soft, lovely moans. His hands had been untied and his head was on the pillow. Krycek was right beside him, and he was making the most delicious noises. He propped himself up on an elbow and immediately discovered the reason for Krycek's moans. Skinner had Krycek's cock in his mouth and was working him intensely. He moved to press his lips against Krycek's. His ex-partner wrapped his arms around him, clinging to him in his pleasure.

Krycek broke off the kiss long enough to pant out, "Is he always this good?" 

"Oh, yes, always." Their kisses continued until Krycek came, yelling into Mulder's mouth. Mulder abandoned Krycek for Skinner, wanting to taste his enemy in his lover's mouth. 

Krycek was nearly asleep when Skinner lowered Mulder to the bed and curled up on the other side of him. The three men slept, with Mulder in the middle.

Krycek awoke first. Turning his head, he saw Mulder and Skinner curled up together spoon fashion. Skinner's arm was wrapped possessively around Mulder's slim waist. Damn, why the hell hadn't Mulder told him about Skinner? Not that it would have stopped him from sleeping with him, but at least he'd have known. What a mess.

He got up gingerly, careful not to awaken the sleeping men and headed quietly for the shower. Coming here today, he'd half hoped to lay the groundwork for a relationship with Mulder. Once the Consortium had been brought down, he'd be free to pursue his former partner and win back his trust. Now, he finds out that Mulder is already taken. It was just as well. His dreams of being with Mulder were just dreams after all. 

If he were honest with himself, he'd admit that Skinner was the better man for Mulder. Mulder needed the stability that a man like that could provide. And as long as Skinner took care of Mulder, he'd have no worries. But Krycek would watch and wait. He was good at waiting. If Skinner ever messed up, he'd be there--ready to take his place.

Krycek exited the bathroom and got dressed under Skinner's watchful eye. Seeing that Mulder was still asleep, he motioned for the older man to follow him into the living room. He pulled a small envelope containing the key to the safe deposit box from the inner pocket of his jacket. 

"Give this to him. He'll know what to do with it."

"Do I want to know what this is about?" the A.D. questioned.

Krycek said seriously, "If this works, you'll know soon enough."

"You'd better not be setting him up. I'd hate to have to kill you." Even though Skinner was naked, Krycek took the threat seriously. 

"I'm not setting him up. I'm doing this as much for him as for myself."

"Why?" 

"I owe him." 

"Yeah, you do. More than you can ever repay."

Krycek looked at floor. "I'm aware of that."

Skinner's tone softened. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Before he could really decide how to answer, he heard himself say, "Yes. I've been in love with him almost since the beginning."

"Then, why?," Skinner asked him, obviously dismayed. "If you love him, why did you betray him?"

"Sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do." Unwilling to discuss it further, he turned to go.

"Where are you going?" Skinner asked, with mock idle curiosity.

"Like I'd tell you." Krycek snorted.

"Don't come back, Krycek. This isn't going to become a habit. If I see you near him again, I'll drop kick your ass across the Potomac." There was no real menace in his words

Krycek laughed. "Take care of him the way he deserves to be taken care of, and I won't." With that, he walked out the door. 

Leaving the building, Krycek noted a recessed doorway across the street. Perfect. For watching. And waiting.

End

Originally written 2/4/97  
Revised 3/21/98

===  
Rosalita!  
The Smutty Senorita


End file.
